


Dance With Me

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [5]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Lizzie shows her dancing abilities off to Kitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random generator to pick a word, and the word was 'ballet'!
> 
> Request for jashtah on Tumblr!

“Now, you sit there,” Lizzie forced Kitty down onto the floor with her back to the full length mirrors, “and just watch.” She was really excited to show this to Kitty, and also really nervous. Lizzie raced over to check her MirrorPhone, making sure that her music was queued and ready to go.

“I still don’t know why you brought me down here,” Kitty mewed. She had been rather restless the whole walk. She was always like that, though, so Lizzie wasn’t too worried. Cats were just naturally restless creatures.

“As I keep telling you, you’ll find out in just a moment.” Lizzie checked the phone one last time. Everything was ready to go. She looked in the mirror and straightened her skirt before pressing play.

Beautiful classical music streamed from the speakers. Lizzie leaped into action, twirling across the wood floor and pirouetting and jetéing like a pro. Kitty’s mouth dropped completely open, which for her, was very wide. No offense to Lizzie, but Kitty had always thought she was rather heavy on her feet. But this… this was so _hexcellent_!

As the music began to wind down, Kitty clapped until her hands were sore. “Wow, Lizzie!” Kitty purred, rising to her feet. “When did you learn how to do all that?”

The queen’s cheeks were as red as hearts. “I’ve been taking lessons with Duchess. I just thought it might be nice to learn how to dance properly.”

Kitty had sidled up to Lizzie, and she was now resting her hand against the other girl’s back. “I don’t suppose it would be too much for you to teach me a little something right now, would it?” she murmured.

“I do know some of a lovely waltz,” Lizzie replied temptingly, then paused. “But only if you take what you were thinking back.”

“Take what back?”

“What you were thinking about me being heavy on my feet. I’m not an ox, you know.”

Kitty glowered. She was always getting in trouble because of the narrator. “Alright, I’m sorry. I think you stand really well.”

Lizzie giggled. “Thank you. Now, put your feet here, and your hands here.” She directed Kitty around, until the girls were pressed close together, face to face. “Now… one, two, three, one, two, three…”

The two danced and danced until Kitty had almost perfected the waltz. She still didn’t quite have the steps down when the closeness of Lizzie’s face threatened to drive her mad, and she pressed her lips against the future queen’s and the two ended up making out on the floor of the dance studio for the rest of the afternoon. It was a good thing that she didn’t have everything perfect, though, because it meant that they had to practice again later.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
